


realisation

by peacelilly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacelilly/pseuds/peacelilly
Summary: 5th year Sirius realises his feelings for Remus, and who does he go too. The one and only Lily Evans.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 12





	realisation

As the boys sat on the Hogwarts express Sirius didn't speak unless he was spoken to, he had kind just sat there in shock the whole ride. He couldn't take his mind off Remus and just decided to try and forget about it but it hadn't worked. He couldn't like Remus, he was his best friend, and nothing more. Anyways he doubted Remus was even gay (even though he did have a sense of style) but that didn't mean anything. Remus would never like him back, so what was the point in thinking about it.

In the carriages he put a smile on his face but he couldn't stop looking at Remus, how Remus moved, how Remus sat. Sirius tried not to focus on him even though it was hard, he managed to some extent. At dinner he had to kind of detach himself from the conversation to stop him from bursting into tears right then and there. Sirius decided that he needed to talk to somebody about it or else he might blurt it all out to the wrong person. He scanned the table of possible people to talk to about his feelings for Remus. He looked at his friends first, there was James, but he couldn't possibly tell James, what would he think of him! Then there was Peter, but he couldn't tell him either, it wasn't fair to unload that on him could hardly deal with his own emotions. Then there was Remus, that was the worst idea, telling Remus! He would probably ruin there friendship by doing that, and they had only just started to get close!

That left him with one more option. Lily Evans. She was the perfect choice, she refused to speak to James so he wouldn't find out, and she was friends with Remus so maybe she knew more about him! It was settled, he was going to find Lily after dinner and speak to her about Remus. 

Sirius paced up and down the common room thinking about what to say. He had decided he didn't want to get emotional he just wanted some advice. Lily was on prefect duty tonight so it was perfect, she would be back late and the common room would be empty.

30 minuets later Lily bounced into the common room and spotted Sirius. "Hi black!" she called. "Evans, can I talk to you about something?" Sirius said. She obviously sensed the somber tone in his voice and she looked a him for a second with a worried glance "Yeah, of course" she said still looking at him trying to figure out what was wrong. She came and sat with him on the couch. "Whats wrong Sirius?" she asked putting her hand on his shoulder. Sirius opened his mouth to speak but he didn't know what to say, and the next thing he knows he is letting out a series of sobs in Lily's arms.

"Oh my god Sirius whats wrong!?" she said while engulfing him in a hug. Sirius gathered his breath back and quickly said "I'm gay and I really fancy moony, but I can't!" he let out another sob. "Sirius its ok! you can love who you want to" she exclaimed. "No, no, you don't understand! I can't love moony he's one of my best friends, and anyway I doubt he would like me back, and James! What would James say!" he blurted out. "Sirius, trust me James wouldn't mind, and I think you should talk to Remus," she said with a smile. "no! I can't talk to moony about this he will hate me!"Sirius exclaimed wit tears running down his cheek. the red haired girl just smirked and said "I really think you should talk to Remus." she winked and Sirius looked her right in the eye and said " you know something don't you," and she just smirked at him.

there was somebody coming down the stairs, Sirius panicked and rubbed at his eyes to get all the tears away as Remus emerged from the doorway. "what's all this noise about" he said as he hopped onto the sofa. 

"right ok I'm going to leave now, I need some sleep, got a test tomorrow" Lily said awkwardly as she left the room. Remus just looked at Sirius with a weird look on his face "what's wrong with her?" Sirius was just gazing dreamily at Remus now, and Remus seemed to notice this and just stared back. Suddenly Sirius could wait any longer and he just kissed him. Remus was surprised at first but he just let it happen because it was what they both wanted.


End file.
